Toushi Dobutsu
by Battle-Royalist
Summary: Suicune a normal teenage girl with good friends,a Rock band and of course a crush but when she found a kitten with blue eyes and a purple cross on his forehead it will all change and when her friends found their own animal their life change as well BanxOc


Title: Toushi Dobutsu (spoilers to my story) It's was for Quizilla.

For the Deal to work they either have sex with Toushi Dobutsu or they are too young or the same gender they suck the human's blood.And with every Deal they become Partners with the Human they choose a the humans get weapons to help fight if they don't already have them.

Main Characters In This Story

Suicune Hoshikaze

Age:17

Eye color: Blue

Hair color:Blue

Weapon(s): Hand to hand combat, A huge diamond Shuriken

Attack(s): She throw her shuriken (like Sango with her Hiraikotsu),punches,kicks

Defense(s):She blocks with her Shuriken,

Partner(s):Bankotsu, Jakotsu

Profile:

The main character of the story. She normally cheerful and kind hearted but when angry run for the hills. She first met Bankotsu he was a black kitten with blue eyes and a purple cross on his forehead while she was on her way to school. She goes to Shikon High School and her closest friend are Sango,Kagome,Koga,Hiten,and Yura.She's also the co-captain for the martial arts club with Koga.She didn't think to was going to accept the deal with Bankotsu but he made it so she couldn't say no.But something flitter in her heart when she started to have feelings towards the young . Even after their deal was made Bankotsu still has sex with her.Also in a band called 'The Fallen' with Sango and Hiten she sings lead and play bass.She had crush on Hiten,but when Bankotsu came into her life she put Hiten a side.She gets easyly jealous when Bankotsu flirts.Her family died in a car crash and she used to lives by herself till Bankotsu and Jakotsu started to live with her and making her home life more lively.

Bankotsu

Age:17

Eye color:blue

Hair color: black

Weapon(s): Banryu( Halberd),Hand to hand combat

Attack(s): Dragon hammer (Banryusen),Dragon Thunder (Ryuraisen),Heat Blast, Hatred Ball

Defense(s):Blocks with Banryu,Armor

Animal: black cat or kitten(he still has blue eyes and his purple cross on his forehead)

Partner(s):Suicune, Jakotsu

Profile:

Another main character a Toushi Dobutsu. His personalitie is alittle odd he's childish and kinded stupid when it come to thinking and stragy but he knows what's going on, in the Feudal Era he was the leader of the Band of Seven a bunch of mercenaries who love to kill .They where cursed along with others to fight in the Toushi battle the winner get to be human again or demon or half demon. Normally he's in a kitten form but after he had sex with Suicune he can turn back in forth into a kitten from and his human some times he has cat ears and a tail. After their deal was made with Suicune he started to have strong feelings but he keeps them hided.He's a big flirt but when he noticed the change in Suicune attitude towards him he stops.After awhile he starts going to Suicune's school.

Jakotsu

Age:20

Eye color: black maybe gray

Hair color: black

Weapon(s): Jakotsuto (snake sword)

Attack(s): N/A(other then what he does in the anime I don't know)

Defense(s): wrist and hand gaurd

Animal: Black cat or kitten(still has his purplest bluest marks under his eyes)

Partner(s): Bankotsu , Suicune

Profile:

Another main character and another Toushi Dobutsu. Another member of the Band of Seven and still gay and a cross dresser. At first he didn't like Suicune but he got used to her and have to deal with that she is his and Bankotsu's Partner . He'll protect her without Bankotsu telling him to after he start liking her. He didn't have to have sex with only Bankotsu cause he made a deal with Suicune and she got two for the price of one. He has the same forms as Bankotsu.He noticed Bankotsu's feelings toward Suicune change because Bankotsu started to get over protective over her.He has a huge crush on Inuyasha.He also starts to to Suicune's school but it's a cover up as while it is for Bankotsu and the others.

Kagome Higurashi

Age:15

Eye color: brown

Hair color: black

Weapon(s): Bow and arrows, First aid kit (I know it 's not a weapon)

Attack(s):Sacred arrow,Spiritual power, Return the curse,Expel demonic aura, Purification, Sit boy(only with Inuyasha)

Defense(s):Nullify the demonic snd illusionary spells

Partner(s): Inuyasha

Profile:

Another main character and a friend of Suicune. She was a normal high school student till she found and sliver dog who happened to be a Toushi Dobutsu. She also the younger sister of Kikyo a shrine miko at home and at school. Kagome is one too but not as powerful yet she still learning.She also has two younger siblings named Souta and Kaede.She get along with her older sister very well she feels like she just following after her older sister Kikyo foot steps. She may not be in the band with Sango,Suicune,and Hiten but she the manger.She loves her job as manger for the band.Their parents work over seas.And Co-captain of the archerie club.

Inuyasha

Age:15

Eye color: Yellow

Hair color: Silver

Weapon(s): Tetsusaiga (sword),and his claws

Attack(s):Wind scar,Backlash wave ,Barrier slash,Iron-reaver soul stealer,Blades of blood

Defense(s):The rode of the fire-rat,The Barrier of Tetsusaiga

Animal: Silver puppy or dog

Partner(s):Kagome

Profile:

Another main Toushi Dobutsu. He was cursed but doesn't remember how or why. He has three forms Human, Half meaning he has doggy ears and puppy form. Yes He had sex with Kagome to make the deal they have to or the Toushi Dobutsu find a new person. His moods are still the same as in the anime.He already staring to have feelings for Kagome and will protect her and their friends when need be. He strongly hates Koga.He a half demon still.But when he is too injury to fight he turns into a full demon.Still Kagome says "sit" any way.

Sango Taijiya

Age:16

Eye color: brown

Hair color: Brownish black

Weapon(s): Hand to hand combat,Hiraikotsu

Attack(s):She throws her Hiraikotsu,punches,kicks

Defense(s): She blocks with her Hiraikotsu

Partner(s): Miroku

Profile:

Another main Character althought she already has a pet cat named Kirara.A tomboy with a big heart. She is Suicune and Kagome's Best friend since childhood.She has a younger brother named Kohaku.She got Miroku from her grandmother for her birthday. She starts to have a crush on Miroku. She in a band call 'The Fallen' with Hiten and Suicune she plays the drums and sings some of the songs that her and Suicune write.She really loyal to her friends,but she dislikes Koga.Her mother died when she and Kohaku were young.She doesn't like that Suicune living by herself.

Miroku

Age:18

Eye color: Black or maybe gray

Hair color: Black

Weapon(s):Shakujo,sutra exorcism, Wind Tunnel(As a powerful attack)

Attack(s): Wind tunnel ,Strikes with Shakujo,Grope(Towards girls)

Defense(s):Barrier

Animal: Raccon dog

Partner(s): Sango

Profile:

Another main Toushi Dobutsu.Miroku used be a hoshi or monk in the feudal era how he got cursed is unknown.He has three forms like all Toushi Dobutsu Human,Half meaning has animal ears and tail,and full animal form.He still a pervert before Sango find out what he was she used to let him sleep with her and yes to make the deal he had to have sex with Sango.He even still asks "Will you bare my children"which every time he asked that every girl he get beaten up to a bloody plup.He starts having feelings for Sango after a while.

Kikyo Higurashi

Age: 18

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Weapon(s): Bow and arrows

Attack(s): Sacred arrow,Spiritual power, Return the curse,Expel demonic aura, Purification

Defense(s):Barrrier

Partner(s):Suikotsu

Profile:

Another main character.Kikyo is the school's miko as well as her and Kagome's family shrines.After their grandfather died she took over the shrines duties and now teaching Kagome her younger sister to used miko powers.They have two other siblings Sota the youngest and Kaede in the middle.She found Suikotsu hurt in the ally and took him in Suikotsu made her a deal he made a type of drink to keep hers and Kagome's miko powers even after loosing their innocences.They both accept her for Suikotsu and Kagome for Inuyasha.She still clam,cool and is mature but has more emotions.And she gets along with Kagome and her friends she think of them as her friends as well.She has feelings for Suikotsu.She also thinks it's her job to protect Kagome and their younger siblings while their mother works over sea with their father.And the captain of the archerie team

Suikotsu

Age: 26

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brownish black

Weapon(s): Claw user, Doctor

Attack(s): Striking at his enemies with his iron claws

Defense(s): Armor

Animal: Tiger (not a grow one a chibi one)

Partner(s): Kikyo

Profile:

Another main Toushi Dobutsu.And other member of the Band of Seven so you know why he's cursed.He's the middle personalitie.And again he has three forms human,half meaning he has tiger ears and tail,and chibi tiger form.Even thought he a murder he still has some heart which allows him to make the deal with Kikyo.After he found Bankotsu and Jakotsu with Suicune he decide along with Kikyo to join them as well the others. He normally hangs with his brothers or with Shiori.He seems to care the children.He treats everyone in the group as family like he did when he was in The Band of Seven,he also has feelings for Kikyo.

Koga Okami

Age: 16

Eye color: Ice blue

Hair color:

weapon(s): Hand to hand combat

Attack(s):Kicks,punches

Defense(s):He blocks with his hands

Partner(s): Ayame

Profile:

Another main character. The most popular boy in the girls school and the captain of the martial arts.He has a little crush on Suicune and Kagome but when he got Ayame at a breeders' it all change she didn't allow the girls near him when she's is with him. When he made the deal with Ayame did it because he want to help Kagome and Suicune in their fights.When he seen with Suicune and every time he tries to talk to her, Bankotsu (in kitten form) attacks him out of no where. The same thing happens when he tries to talk to Kagome Inuyasha (in puppy form) growls at him. But he won't give up on trying to date one of them. His best friend is Hiten.Remember he human in this so he dosen't run as fast.He not in the band but he does the lights and stage.He really good with computers.

Ayame

Age: 14

Eye color: medium turquoise/green

Hair color: deep reddish brown

Weapon(s): Razor sharp leaves , hand to hand combat

Attack(s): Whirlwind Leaf attack(she makes a whirlwind around her enemies with sharp leaves and slices them up)

Defense(s):Uses a whirlwind so her enemies can't touch her(Like Neji from Naruto)

Animal: White wolf

Partner(s): Koga

Profile:

Another main Toushi Dobutsu and maybe the only female in the group.She has the huge crush on Koga and strongly hates Suicune and Kagome.She even attacks them when they where walking with out Inuyasha and Bankotsu cutting them badly when she was about to finish them Koga took the hit for them which stop her from attack them any further. Then started to cry cause she hurt Koga. She only wants to protect Koga ,but when she was about to get hit another Toushi Dobutsus attack Suicune took the hit which end up Bankotsu getting pissed off. Suicune told Ayame that she didn't have any feeling for Koga She started to become friends with her.

Hiten Raiu

Age: 17

Eye color: Rare red

Hair color: Black

Weapon(s): Hand to hand combat,Rageki-jin(His weapon in the anime)

Defense(s): He blocks with Rageki-jin,Shiori's barrier

Attack(s):Thunder stirke,punches,kicks

Partner(s): Shiori

Profile:

Another main character.Koga's best friend who so happened to have a crush on Suicune and Sango.He has two siblings his brother Manten and their younger sister Soten.He over protective when it comes to his family and his friends.When he found Shiori who a white bat it was raining too hard and she crush threw Soten's window knowing Hiten he went to protect his sister to only find a tiny white bat with violet eyes he decide to help and keep her as a pet. No they didn't have sex to make the deal she too young but the young ones and when their the same gender they can suck the blood of the human they choose to be their partner.Has a band called'The Fallen' with Suicune and Sango he plays electric guitar and bass.

Shiori

Age: 8-10 maybe

Eye color: Lite violet

Hair color: Bluest white

Weapon(s): Blood coral crystal

Defense(s): Blood coral crystal,Barrier

Attack(s): Barrier,Sonic wave

Animal: White bat

Partner(s): Hiten

Profile:

Another main Toushi Dobutsu ok I lied so sue me another female. She's also another half demon. She has three forms human,half meaning she has bat ears and maybe bat tail,and a tiny white bat.In human form she gets be friended by Souta Kagome and Kikyo's little brother and Soten Hiten's little sister. When in the group the older girls treat her like a little sister. When everyones fighting she helps Suikotsu and Kagome when they attenting to injurires to the group she makes a barrier around them to protect them.When she fights she uses a sonic wave or a shirek to harm her enemies which them bleed from their eyes and ears.

Yura Heaburashi

Age: 17

Eye color: Rare red

Hair color: Black

Weapon(s): Wire(I know its hair in the anime),Katana,Comb,Skull

Attack(s): Puppet Charm(which is she uses her wire after she fights with her katana or comb)

Defense(s): Wire net(She uses her comb tobuild a net to protect her and freinds from harm)

Partner(s): Shippo

Profile:

Another main character.Yura is Hiten's cousin and close friend with the group.She found Shippo in at her schools track field.She gets pissed when her cousin calls her a slut.She isn't she still a virgin and since Shippo's age they used a blood deal.She's human in this.She really good friends with Suicune and group and join them long with Shippo on her shoulder.She deeply care for her family but hate Hiten with a burning passion.

Shippo

Age:7

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Reddish brown

Weapon(s): Top,leaves,etc

Attack(s): Fox magic,Fire bombs

Defense(s):Fox fire

Animal: Fox

Partner(s):Yura

Profile:

Another main Toushi Dobutsu and the youngest and also a full demon.He cocky towards the guys till Inuyasha or Bankotsu beat him up then they get punish by Kagome and Suicune and Yura. Yura treats Shippo like a younger brother or a pet.He rides on her shoulder cause even in human form he like what he is in the anime.He cares for the group who treat him like family are to him Inuyasha,Bankotsu,Hiten,Koga and etc like older brothers that he wishes he had.And big sisters(Which are alot of them) and Yura is like his mommy.

Rin Sonsaku

Age: 17

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Weapon(s): N/A (other then slaping no but she does carry around a first-aid kit)

Attack(s):N/A

Defense(s): N/A

Partner(s): Sesshomaru

Profile:

Another main character. Rin is Kagome and Kikyo's cousin.A very sweet girl she found Sesshomaru in the park hurt and she decided to take him home with her and treat his wounds. Her parents are never home cause of their work over seas so she lives by herself but when needed she goes to her cousins house.But now she has Sesshomaru to keep her from feeling lonely.

Sesshomaru

Age: appears to be 19 or 20

Eye color: Yellow

Hair color: Whitest sliver

Weapon(s): Tokijin,Tenseiga(not really a weapon)

Attack(s): Poison claws

Defense(s): Nullify poison,Nullify demonic aura, Tenseiga's barrier

Animal: puppy or dog

Partner(s): Rin

Profile:

Another main Toushi Dobutsu and another full demon, he's also Inuyasha's older half brother.How he got is still unknown.He still calm and cool but till Inuyasha and Bankotsu start argue he yells and scolds them he seems to care about the group only a little mostly annoying expect a couple of people like Rin,Kikyo,Suikotsu,Suicune,SangoKohaku,and Enju.

Kohaku Taijiya

Age: 11

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brownish black

Weapon(s): Chain and sickle

Attack(s):He throw the sickle and move it with the chain

Defense(s):

Partner(s): Enju

Profile:

Another main character, and Sango younger brother.He join the group after he found Enju who also a fox but not a demon.He wants to get stronger so he can protect his sister and Enju and everyone from harm.He admires everyone in the group for their strenght.

Enju

Age: 14-15

Eye color: Orange brown

Hair color: Redish brown

Weapon(s): A Staff, Leaves

Attack(s):Clown art(which is illusionary spell)

Defense(s):Fox fire barrier

Animal:Fox

Partner(s): Kohaku

Profile:

Another female Toushi Dobutsu She care deeply for Kohaku that even started to have crush on him and blush every time she talks to him.She very shy and hardly to talks to the males in the group except for Kohaku ,she olny talks to to the females in the group.They ask her why and she just said she not used to talking to men or ever talk to men before she was cursed.She protects Kohaku without fail.

The Main Enemies:

Kaguya Akuma

Age:19

Eye color: Bluest green

Hair color: Greenish black

Weapon(s):Whip

Attack(s):

Defense(s):

Partner(s): Naraku,Kagura

Profile:

The main villain or should I say the main human villain.She also a business woman who own a very large company in Japan.

Naraku

Age: 23

Eye color: Red

Hair color: Black

Weapon(s): Tentacles,Hair,

Attack(s):Spell of Illusionary Death,Miasma

Defense(s): Barrrier of the demonic(which he can't used while fighting Kikyo or Kagome)

Animal: Spider

Partner(s): Kaguya,Kagura

Profile:

The main Toushi Dobutsu villain.He's till the same evil bastard but easy to kill.

Kagura

Age: 17

Eye color: Red pupilest

Hair color: Black

Weapon(s): Fan

Attack(s): Dance of Blades,Dance of the Dragon

Defense(s):Dance of the Dead

Animal: Reaven

Partner(s): Kaguya,Naraku

Profile:

Another main Toushi Dobutsu villain.She till hate Naraku's guts but she's his daughter.She sometimes spies on the group and pretents the she a student at their school

Ryura Shiryu

Age: 18

Eye color: Maroon

Hair color: Blue

Weapon(s): Two swords like he does in the forth movie

Attack(s):

Defense(s):

Partner(s): Hakudoshi,Kanna

Profile:

Another main villain.He's a flirt in battle.

Kanna

Age: 10

Eye color: Black

Hair color: White

Weapon(s): Mirror

Defense(s): Reflecting her enemies attacks

Attack(s): Steals souls and holding and controlling

Animal: Rabbit

Partner(s): Ryura,Hakudoshi

Profile:

Another main Toushi Dobutsu villain ,She is Hakudshi's twin sister they did a blood deal. She the defense but can use attacks

Hakudoshi

Age: 10

Eye color: Purple

Hair color: Purplest white

Weapon(s):

Attack(s):

Defense(s):He uses his twin

Animal: Rabbit

Partner(s): Ryura,Kanna

Profile:

Another Main Toushi Dobutsu villain ,and is Kanna's twin brother.

Juromaru Kage

Age:19-20

Eye color: Like Hakudoshi's hair color purplest-sliver

Hair color: Green(?)

Weapon(s): Himself

Attack(s): How he attacks in the anime

Defense(s): How he defense hmself in the anime

Partner(s): Toran,Shunran,Karan,Shuran

Profile:

Another main Villain Kaguya's puppet of a half brother.He the only one with four Toushi Dobutsu.He made the deal with Toran the oldest of the four so they "did it".He different form his anime self he has more emotions and intellects.

Toran

Age: (look in her 20's)

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blue

Weapon(s): Ice sword

Attack(s): Any katana figthing style

Defense(s):Demonic Ice Barrier

Animal: Ice Panther

Partner(s): Juromaru,Shunran,Karan,Shuran

Profile:

Another Evil Toushi Dobutsu villain and a female.She cool and calm.Her with other Toushi Dobutsu partners are her siblings and cares deeply for them.She maybe the only one who doesn't fall for her human partner,she protect Juromaru other then that she seems to be using him to have her human like self.She seems to like Rin's Toushi Dobutsu partner Sesshomaru those.She not the only one using Juromaru his own sister is using him to get want she wants

Shunran

Age:(appears to be in her teens)

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Maybe reddish brown

Weapon(s): Illusionary Art

Attack(s): Illusionary Petal Sleep,Double Team

Defense(s): Petal Barrier

Animal: Illsuionary Panther

Partner(s): Juromaru,Toran,Shuran,Karan

Profile:

Another evil Panther Toushi Dobutsu.She the youngest of the Panther siblings,a little bit nicer to Juromaru even thought she is using him like her sister to have a human like boby like she did in the Feudal Era.Seems to like Kohaku.

Karan

Age:(appears to be in her teens)

Eye color: Orange red

Hair color: Orange red

Weapon(s): Fire

Attack(s): Fire Blast

Defense(s): Fire Wall

Animal: Fire Panther

Partner(s): Juromaru,Toran,Shuran,Shunran

Profile:

Another Female Panther Toushi Dobutsu.Again she using Juromaru and seems to like someone.

Shuran

Age: ?

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Light Brown

Weapon(s): Lighting

Attack(s): (whatever he does in the anime)

Defense(s): Lighting Barrier

Animal: Thunder Panther

Partner(s): Juromaru,Toran,Karan,Shunran

Profile:

Another evil Panter Toushi Dobutsu but the only male,he the only male in the Panther family.Like his sister's he using Juromaru but the only one that feelings sorry for him.

Sara Hime

Age: 17-18

Eye color: Dark brown

Hair color: Brownish black

Weapon(s): Katana named Hime Ai,Flute

Attack(s): Sound Sonic wave,Kendo moves

Defense(s): Music Sound Barrier

Partner(s): ?

Profile: Another main villain but she never met Kaguya or Juromaru,she a student at main character's school and she strongly hates Rin for having friends and being kind,being Kagome,Kikyo's cousin and now for having Sesshomaru as a partner Toushi Dobutsu.Cold and Calm and captain of the Kendo club.

Minor Character(s):

Soten Raiu

Age: 9-11

Eye color: Red

Hair color: Black

Profile:

Hiten and Manten's Little sister,Shiori's and Sota's best friend.She gets along with Kohaku too but she hardly sees him around.She hopes that Suicune will be her sister-in-law,she admires Suicune but till she show up with Bankotsu and see Hiten's sad face she started to hate Bankotsu for being around Suicune and taking her away from her brother,Hiten.She reall loyal to her family and friends.

Manten Raiu

Age: 15

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Black

Profile:

HE DOES NOT HAVE SAME APPEARS IN THE ANIME!!He the middle child in the Raiu family.He cares for his family and friends he goes to a different school than Hiten.He also hope that Suicune will see her feelings for his brother Hiten and get married and he also hates Bankotsu.

Kaede Higurashi

Age: 12

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Profile:

Kikyo and Kagome's younger sister.A Miko in training by her sister Kikyo.She hardly seen in this story.

Sota Higurashi

Age: 10-11

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Profile:

Kagome and Kikyo's little brother.Soten's best friend.He plays soccer.He hardly seen in this story.

Renkotsu

Age: 24

Eye color: Black

Hair color: (that's a funny one he fucken BALD)

Animal: Cat

Profile:

He doesn't have human partner right now so he an ally cat along with the rest of the Band of Seven.Suicune feeds them and if she not feeding them Jakotsu or Bankotsu are.

Ginkotsu

Age: (How the hell do I know maybe 30-40)

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Red?

Animal: Wounded kitty cat

Profile:

He doesn't have human partner right now so he an ally cat along with the rest of the Band of Seven.Suicune feeds them and if she not feeding them Jakotsu or Bankotsu are.

Kyokotsu

Age:(Again how the hell do I know maybe 40-50)

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Light Blue

Animal: Normal big kitty cat

Profile:  
He doesn't have human partner right now so he an ally cat along with the rest of the Band of Seven.Suicune feeds them and if she not feeding them Jakotsu or Bankotsu are.

Mukotsu

Age:50?

Eye color: Black

Hair color: (don't know he never took off his hat thingy)

Animal: Fat,Butt ugly cat

Profile:

He doesn't have human partner right now so he an ally cat along with the rest of the Band of Seven.Suicune feeds them and if she not feeding them Jakotsu or Bankotsu are.

Hojo

Age:15

Eye color:Brown

Hair color:Brown

Profile:A minor character who has a crush on Kagome.He goes to the group's school.

Ayumi

Age:15

Eye color:Brown

Hair color:Black

Profile:Another minor character and a friend of Kagome.

Eri

Age:15

Eye color:Brown

Hair color:Black

Profile:Another minor character and another friend of Kagome.

Yuka

Age:15

Eye color:Brown

Hair color:Black

Profile:Another minor character and another friend of Kagome.


End file.
